Given a visual layout of 1 to n objects on a surface area, there is a design challenge in filling the rest of the space which is typically left unoccupied (hereinafter referred to as interstitial space or whitespace or white space). The whitespace can detract from the look of the surface area.
In an example (as depicted in FIG. 1), consider that a plurality of images is being placed in a page of a photo album. On placing all the images in the page, there may be unoccupied space present between the images. While one or more colors may be present in the background of the images on the page, the white space may detract from the overall look of the page.